Fałszywi piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza
606,000,000 (wyłączając nagrody za prawdziwych Słomkowych)}} Fałszywi piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza to grupa piratów, która udawała prawdziwą załogę Słomkowego Kapelusza, by zyskać jej reputację. Po raz pierwszy pojawili się po dwuletnim przeskoku. Po wyjawieniu prawdy, załoga została rozwiązana, a jej członkowie aresztowani lub pogrzebani żywcem, prócz Albiona i załogi Caribou, którym udało się uciec. Członkowie załogi Fałszywi Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza są ubrani w stylu oryginalnych Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza ale ma tym podobieństwa się kończą. Wyglądają, że nic nie mają wspólnego z oryginałami. Oni też nie mają podobnych umiejętności co prawdziwi Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza i rzeczywiście wydają się być bardzo słaby pod względem zdolności bojowej. Jak większość ludzi była przekonana, że prawdziwi Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza zmarli dwa lata temu, ci oszuści skorzystali z sytuacji i udawali ich i wystawili ich powrót do władzy, tak aby skorzystać z reputacji prawdziwej załogi piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza. Gdy prawda wyszła na jaw, załoga się rozpadła. Większość z nich jest uznawana jest za zmarłych (pogrzebano żywcem przez Caribou) z wyjątkiem fałszywych odpowiedników Luffy'ego, Choppera i Robin których zostali schwytani. * "Trzy Języki" Demaro Black ("Fałszywy Luffy"): Wysoki, gruby, mężczyzna w średnim wieku, który zabija każdego kto chodzi mu w drogę. On również afiszuje się swoją fałszywą reputacją i rzekomym dziedzictwem uzasadniającym jego akty okrucieństwa. Jego nagroda za jego głowę wynosi 26,000,000. * Manjaro ("Fałszywy Zoro"): Gruby człowiek który nosi trzy miecze przypominające te używane przez żołnierzy Marynarki niskiej rangi. * Chocolat ("Faszywa Nami"): Starsza kobieta, niższa od Nami, z dużym brzuchem, o niezwykle dużym, owalnym kształcie głowy. * Mounblutain ("Fałszywy Snajperking"): Wielki człowiek ubrany fałszywe maski Sogekinga z brodą. * Drip ("Fałszywy Sanji"): Szczupły mężczyzna o fryzurze afro. * Nora Gitsune ("Fałszywy Chopper"): Lis z kapeluszem i pomalowanych wąsach (to bardziej zwierzątko niż lekarz). * Cocoa ("Fałszywa Robin"): Niska starsza kobieta, porwana przez Rząd. * Turco ("Fałszywy Franky"): wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna z długą szyją, grubą wargą i nie mający brody. Brook nie wydaje się mieć sobowtóra w Załodze Fałszywy Piratów Słomianego Kapelusza bez wątpienia ze względu na jego stosunkowo późnym przyłączeniu do załogi Słomianego Kapelusza i braku informacji, której Fałszywi Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza nie mogli znaleźć, ponieważ nie było częścią ich bardziej sławnych eskapad publicznie ogłoszenie informacji o nowym członku oryginalnej załogi. Ponadto podczas trasy koncertowej Brooka, który jest najbardziej znanym muzykiem, fakt, że jest chodzącym szkieletem uczyniłoby podszywanie się pod niego niezwykle trudnym. Rekruci Korzystanie reputację Luffy'ego, Black próbował zebrać silną ekipę w celu wypłynięcia do Nowego Świata. Przyjmują tylko kapitanów, którzy są warci przynajmniej 70,000,000. Udało mu się zebrać co najmniej trzy ekipy, ,których siły zbrojne wyniosły stu piratów, z których dziesięć mają wysokie nagrody za ich schwytanie. Po ujawnienia oszustwa Blacka rekruci byli wściekli z tego powodu. Caribou, Coribou i ich załoga są jedynymi, którzy z powodzeniem uciekli od brygady Sentoumaru. * "Mokro Włosy" Caribou: Współkapitan piratów Caribou i Coribou. Słynie z zabicia Żołnierzy Marynarki i jego nagroda wynosi 210,000,000. Dołączył do załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza w celu ich zabicia. * "Zbrukany z Krwią" Coribou: Współkapitan piratów Caribou i Caribou. Słynny z zabicia żołnierzy Marynarki i jego nagroda wynosi 190,000,000. Dołączył do załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza w celu ich zabicia. * "Blizna" Albion: Były kapitan piratów, z głową i tułowiem owinięty w bandażami, jego nagroda wynosi 92,000,000. * Lip "Usta-Usta" Doughty: Były kapitan piratów, z dużymi wargami, jego nagroda wynosi 88,000,000. Siła Załogi To typowa banda oszustów którzy udawali fałszywe odpowiedniki członków załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Wydają się być stosunkowo słabą grupą. W rzeczywistości rekrutują tylko potężnych piratów i wyrzucają osoby które wydają słabe (nie przyjmują kapitana piratów, który ma nagrodę niższą niż 70,000,000) powołując się, że są prawdziwą załogą Słomkowego Kapelusza (wraz z łączną sumą nagrody za schwytanie załogi przed przeskokiem ) którzy podobnie byli u Bellamy i ich załoga w Mock Town podczas aktu Jaya ,że im wyższa nagroda za nich, tym teoretycznie niby są potężni. Black jasno stwierdził, że zamierza wykorzystać swoją władzę dla siebie niż dalszego wspierania jego własnej załogi jest słaba. Fakt, że udało im się dotrzeć do archipelagu Sabaody sugeruje pewien stopień kwalifikacji, oczywiście pod warunkiem, że nie są z Archipelagu lub gdzieś blisko. Ewentualnie umiejętności w manipulacji Blacka, które pozwalają na przepłynięcie przez Grand Line wykorzystywaniem wysiłku innych osób podszywając się za oryginalnych Piratów Słomkowego Kapelusza i wykorzystując łączną sumę nagród za ich złapanie. Prawdziwa nagroda za Blacka wynosi 26, 000.000 który jest zbyt mała jak na normy na Grand Line. Oszuści posiadają niewiele umiejętności bojowych. Kilku członków, w tym Black do walki używali pistoletów skałkowych ale nie wydaje się, że są biegli w ich stosowaniu, gdyż potrafią tylko strzelać na oślep. Fałszywy Zoro jest pokazany z trzema mieczami jak jego realny odpowiednik, ale są to tanie miecze i nie pokazał ich zastosowania. Fałszywy Zoro również wykazał niską wytrzymałość np. jak gonił za Chopperem, to po chwili był już zdyszany. Black został znokautowany przez pojedyncze uderzenie od szerokiej strony toporu Sentoumaru który nie wydaje się by został wzmocniony prze Haki. Pozostali uciekli tak szybko, jak ich kapitan został złapany. Prawdziwy Luffy za pomocą haki uderzył czterech oszustów (Fałszywego Luffy'ego, Snajperking, Franky i Nami) stali nie przytomni po jednym uderzeniu, pokazując że nie mają duzej wytrzymałości. Wszystkie podróbki w barze nie rozpoznały prawdziwej Nami przez jej tatuaż, wykazując się brakiem umiejętności obserwacji. Nie spostrzegli nawet dwóch prawdziwych Słomkowych Kapeluszy jako bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Nadal fałszywa załoga był na tyle inteligentny aby najpierw utworzyć bazę na Archipelagu Sabaody i zatrudnić dodatkowych członków przed przystąpieniem do Nowego Świata, a nawet ustawić ich standardy rekrutacji dość wysokie biorąc tylko piratów, których nagroda za ich schwytanie jest warta nie mniej niż 70.000.000, również oni wiedzieli o Caribou i jego mocy diabelskiego owocu typu logia, co sugeruje pewien poziom wiedzy i doświadczenia. Jednakże, jest tą inteligencja nieco tłumi fakt, że przesłali wszędzie ulotki o rekrutacji do załogi, co niewątpliwie przyciągnęło uwagę Marynarki która ma bazę położoną około Archipelagu Sabaody. Pomimo braku możliwości bojowych u oszustów skradziona sława prawdziwych Słomkowych pozwoliła im zebrać ekipę stu piratów składające się z trzech różnych załóg. Dziesięć z nich ma nagrodę za ich schwytanie średnio do 200,000.000. Marynarka stwierdziła, że sojusz między Słomkowymi i tymi piratami byłyby katastrofalny, co sugeruje, że przynajmniej niektórzy z rekrutów są silnymi wojownikami. Jednak nawet rekruci są niczym w porównaniu do rzeczywistych umiejętności Słomkowych i bardzo łatwo zostali pokonani przez Pacifistów podczas gdy prawdziwy Luffy, Zoro i Sanji byli w stanie pokonać te cyborgi z łatwością. Historia Fałszywi Słomkowi rozpoczęli farsę na archipelagu Sabaody przypadkowo mniej więcej wtedy prawdziwi Słomkowi mają się pojawić. Korzystaniu reputację Luffy'ego, Black próbowała rekrutować silną ekipę, żeby mógłby wykorzystać do podboju nowego świata i stać się Królem Piratów. Jego podstęp udał niekwestionowanym powodu długiego braku nieobecności prawdziwych piratów Słomianego kapelusza umożliwiając jego załogi podają się za nich pomimo patrząc praktycznie oni nie są podobni do prawdziwej załogi. Black zdołał zwerbować trzy załogi piratów łącznej 100 żołnierzy, w tym dziesięciu kapitanów piratów o wysokich nagrodach. Dwa najbardziej niesławnych piraci którzy dołączyli do Fałszywych załogi Słomianego Kapelusza byli dwu bracii "Mokro Włosy" Caribou i "Zbrukany z Krwią" Coribou którzy ich nagroda za złapanie ich wynosi 210, 000.000 i 190,000,000. Fabuła Akt Powrót do Sabaody Po raz pierwszy widzimy ich Archipelagu Sabaody w barze, gdzie Nami sobie piła napój. Próbują zwerbować ludzi do ich załogi piratów. Black próbował zaprosić Nami na na drinka, nieświadomi o jej tożsamość. Nami odrzuciła zaproszenie i nie jest zainteresował groźbami oszustów. W tym momencie prawdziwy Usopp wykorzystał Pop Greens żeby obezwładnić oszustów. Usopp i Nami wysiedli z baru podczas zamieszaniu. Nami wypuścił porcję Burzowych chmur celu porażenie tych oszustów który byli w baru. Ranny, ale w stanie stanąć, Black natychmiast szukał zemsty na tych, którzy zrobili z niego głupka. Gdzie indziej, fałszywy Zoro, Sanji i Robin byli śledzeni przez prawdziwego Choppera, który błędnie uważa je za prawdziwych Zoro, Sanji'ego i Robin. Uznając go za "Zwierzątko" Piratów Słomianego Kapeusza z jego listu gończego postanowili jego wziąć w celu uczynienia ich podstęp bardziej przekonujące. W tej chwili nieznana grupa osób którzy szpiegowali prawdziwą Robin którzy nagle porwali fałszywą Robina i fałszywego Choppera do dużego Worka i byli pod wrażeniem, że złapali właściwego człowieka. W poszukiwaniu Usoppa i Nami, Black zastrzelił dwie osoby, które wyglądały dość podobny do nich. Prawdziwy Luffy przypadkowo potrącił go i przeprosił, ale Black uznał to za obrazę i próbował zmusić Luffy'ego żeby błaga o przebaczenie, popisując się swoją skradzioną reputację prawdziwego Luffy'ego bez żadnego pomysłu na, który rozmawiał. Nie chcąc zrobić awanturę, Luffy po prostu powaliła ich przy użyciu Haki. Po odzyskaniu przytomności Black dowiedział się, że fałszywy Robin (którego prawdziwe brzmiało Cocoa) została porwana. Bardziej na uzyskanie zemsty, postanowił porzucić Cocoa, Chopper który się zawiódł na niego (myśląc że to prawdziwy Luffy) i postanowił sam uratować Cocoa (który myślał że to prawdziwa Robin) i oddala od nich we łzami za ludzi co porwali fałszywą Robin. W pobliżu żołnierze Marynarki podsłuchiwali ich rozmowy zobaczyli Choppera i biorąc to za dowód że byli Oszuści to prawdziwi Piraci słomianego kapelusze. Zgłosili ten fakt już do swoich przełożonych i pełnego działania został zmobilizowany do zatrzymania oszustów przy założeniu, że są oni prawdziwymi piratami słomianego kapelusza. W Aleje 46 Black dał płomienne przemówienie do swoich rekrutów, podkreślając, że ich celem jest walczyć i umierać aby on stał by się królem Piratów. Tymczasem Fałszywi Zoro i Sanji wysłano przez Blacka aby znaleźć Chopper, wrócili z Prawdziwym Luffy w przebraniu. Black starał się dać nauczkę za to o zrobił wcześnie ale została przerwana przez Sentomaru, w towarzystwie kilku żołnierzy Marynarki i jednostki Pacifistów. Pacyfiści łatwo zdziesiątkowana zgromadzonych piratów, a Sentomaru powalił Blacka jednym ciosem. Jeden z Pacyfistów po skanował jego powiedział kim naprawdę jest. Ku wściekłości rekrutów pozostali załoganci Blacka uciekli ze strachu, ponieważ nie było nic aby chronić je przed karą. mały|prawo|230px|Fałszywi Słomiani Kapeusza błagają bezskutecznie o darowaniu życia. Pozostali rekruci byli światkami powrotu prawdziwych piratów Słomianego Kapelusza które łatwo zniszczyli Pacyfistów i odeszli w stronę swego statku. Pozostali oszuści dostali piane w ust ze strachu po tym że ich prawdziwe odpowiedniki powrócili. Black i większość sojuszników zostali schwytani przez Sentomaru i były wprowadzone do aresztu. Jednak Piraci Caribou uciekli i zabrali resztę fałszywych członków Słomianego Kapelusza (bez Cacao i Fałszywego Choppera) i pochowali ich żywcem. Następnie Piraci Caribou stali ponowienie samodzielną załogą. Pozostałe Infromacje Fałszywa Załoga Słomianego Kapelusza (z wyjątkiem fałszywych odpowiedników Zoro, Sanji i ewentualnie Robin) mają postawę podobną do tej od Piratów Bellamy'ego, zastraszają tych których ich zdaniem są gorsze od nich. Oni również są przekonani że wysoka nagroda w liście gończym świadczy reprezentowanie ich ogólną siłę, po ustawienie warunek rekrutacji przynajmniej 70.000.000 nagrody pomimo faktu, że połowa prawdziwej załogi (Nami, Sogeking, Chopper i Franky) mają niższe nagrody Ich brak jakichkolwiek prawdziwych umiejętności, jedynie rzucając ciężar ich reputację wokół, aby dostać to, czego chcą, a także odzwierciedla zachowanie Światowej Szlachty. Ponadto oszuści posiadają braterstwo broni w zakresie bardzo względzie jak traktują siebie i swoich kandydatów i nie traktują jako przyjaciół lub rodziny. Po tym gdy Fałszywa Robin została porwana Black zignorował straty i po prostu jest zainteresowany zaspokojeniem swojej zemsty. Black był też gotów poświęcić Chocolat przed Pop Green Usoppa aby chronić siebie. Niezależnie od tego, jego załoga wydaje się być wierny, choć znając jego okrucieństwa i tchórzostwa, głównie ze względu na ochronę ukraszonej sławy Załogi Słomianego kapelusza. Jednak, gdy były one zdemaskowane, zostawili nieprzytomnego Blacka by uratować się od wściekłych rekrutów, twierdząc, że Black był tym, który zmusił ich do podszycia wbrew ich woli, i błagał Caribou ich aby oszczędzić który ukazując ich bezwzględne tchórzostwo i nielojalność. Oni również dostali piane w ust ze szoku gdy kiedy prawdziwy Luffy pojawił. Jeśli chodzi o rekrutów wydają się gdy zobaczyli fałszywy załogę Słomianego kapelusza (myśląc zę on są prawdziwi) w ich drodze do większej hańby, podobnie sposób było u uciekinierzy Impel Down dołączyli do Buggy gdy dowiedzieli gdy był byłym załogantem Piratów Rogera i przyjacielem jednego z Yonko. Podobnie jak w przypadku uciekinierów, nawet zinterpretować tchórzliwych działań Blacka jak bohaterski, choć spada przez tak szybko, jak Black jest pokonany i jego tożsamość została odkryta. Jednak pewne formy uprzejmości można znaleźć w załogi, takich jak przyjaźń między Manjaro i Drip i Mounblutain atakując Caribou wiedząc nawet, że jest posiadaczem diabelskiego owocu i nagroda 210.000.000 za głowie, aby uratować Dripa. Ciekawostki * W One Piece: Vivre Card Oda wyjawił oficjalną angielską nazwę fałszywej załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza. Brzmi ona Fake Straw Hat Crew. * Ze względu na jego naiwną osobowość, Chopper wierzył że ci oszuści są prawdziwymi członkami załogi Słomianego Kapelusza. Usopp początkowo nie nabrał się, choć był w szoku, gdy widział Sogeking'a jego własne alter-ego. Luffy nie został oszukany przez swojego odpowiednika lub innych towarzyszących mu fałszywych Zoro i Sanji'ego, choć zrobił pytanie, czy byli oni są przebraniu, jak on. * W mandze widać, że ulotki rekrutacyjne mają nazwę rodziny Luffy'ego błędnie jako "Monky" w ich pierwszym pojawieniu się, ale później to poprawiono. * Dwóch z ośmiu oszustów (Fałszywa Nami i Fałszywy Luffy) zrobili błąd o ich rzekomej nagrodzie za ich schwytanie do swoich oryginałów. * Twórcy anime zastosowali ciekawy zabieg przy doborze aktorów głosowych mających się wcielić w fałszywych, zatrudniając do tego te same osoby, które podkładają głos pod prawdziwych Słomianych Kapeluszy, mieszając ich jednak rolami. * Fałszywy Luffy – głos Sanji’ego :* Fałszywy Zoro – głos Usoppa :* Fałszywa Nami – głos Choppera :* Fałszywy Sogeking – głos Franky’ego :* Fałszywy Sanji – głos Zoro :* Fałszywy Chopper – głos Luffy’ego :* Fałszywa Robin – głos Nami :* Fałszywy Franky – głos Brooka :* Głos Robin zostało pominięty z powodu braku fałszywego Brooka w fałszywej załogi słomianego kapelusza. Nawigacja en:Fake Straw Hat Crew Kategoria:Załogi pirackie